


A Stolen Moment

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Face-Sitting, Grinding, Oral Sex, Other, Xenophilia, organic/robot sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the G1 season 3 episode "The Face of Nijika".</p><p>Katsu Don and Perceptor enjoy the benefits of his borrowed body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This took SO LONG to finish but I'm so happy it's out of my system now. I wanted to write these two since I first saw the episode. Not to mention G1 Percy gives me life. 
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Perceptor sighed softly as he was settled into the man’s lap, large organic hands working his robes open and taking in the sight of bared synthetic skin with a mix of wonder and arousal. Katsu Don was hesitant in his exploration of his borrowed body though, and was hesitant to touch the bared form. The mech sought to remedy this immediately, taking one of those large hands in both of his own and bringing it up to his face, nuzzling into it affectionately.

He pressed several little kisses to the palm, moving upwards with every kiss until he was at the tip of Katsu Don’s index finger. Taking as much as he could into his mouth, Perceptor suckled on the tip of the digit, gazing up at him with want and desire. It was a very erotic sight, one that most certainly spiked the man’s arousal if the bulge forming beneath the man’s robes were of any indication.

Katsu Don brought his unoccupied hand down, gently tugging the robes fully off of Perceptor’s body and setting them down on the ground next to him. He trailed deft fingers along the scientist’s pale back, making the little mech shiver and press into his touch. The Skydancer’s body was highly sensitive, Perceptor realized, and he couldn’t help but wonder what Nijika’s first purpose was.

“Katsu Don, I want to see you…” Perceptor said softly, relinquishing his hold on the man’s hand to paw at the thick robes the blacksmith adorned. He was picked up gently and settled onto the mess of robes he’d previously worn, and the scientist watched with interest as the organic stripped off his armor and robes.

The little mech could feel his body reacting to the sight of the man; Broad chest, toned arms and abdomen… He was a very attractive organic, and this knowledge was steadily heating up Perceptor’s frame. The spot between his legs was especially affected, he noted, and he could feel the heat pooling there. Curiously, he reached a hand down and grazed two fingers along the slit, feeling how hot and wet the area was.

As Katsu Don stripped fully, Perceptor felt the newly-discovered equipment throb as he took in the man’s whole body. The Zamojin’s sex organ was erect, impressive in both length and girth for any organic. The mech could tell right away his frame wasn’t nearly big enough to take the appendage into him, so they would have to find other ways to achieve their pleasure.

Perceptor was taken back into the blacksmith’s arms and plopped onto the man’s chest where he could easily lean forward and pepper kisses over the man’s jaw and on his lips. Katsu seemed to be both confused and intrigued by this show of affection, but allowed Perceptor to continue anyway.

When he had finally stopped kissing the organic, he pulled away to look at him, only to be pulled forward so they were forehead-to-forehead. Ah, so this was how they showed affection… It made sense, since they used those forehead crests for nearly everything; Why not intimacy as well?

Katsu Don’s hand was trailing along Perceptor’s heated frame, caressing and rubbing at many spots that Perceptor wouldn’t have guessed would be nearly as responsive as they were, and the press of a large finger against his sensitive equipment had him startling and moaning all at once.

Lubrication of some sort was leaking from the rim of the equipment between his legs (a valve maybe? That seemed most likely.), and a little node sitting right above it throbbed as he was stroked and caressed. The gentle rub of the fingertip against his heated valve was a horrible tease, the mech was slowly discovering, and he wanted something within him more and more by the second.

Shifting to sit upright, Perceptor turned his back to the Zamojin and presented his back end, lifted and ready for anything the blacksmith was about to do. Meanwhile, he busied himself with the man’s sex organ, tracing small hands over it and taking in every detail with the interest of a true scientist.

He moaned as the fingertip pushed past the soft folds and into the valve fully, stretching the inside carefully. It felt almost too full, but not enough at the same time, and Perceptor wanted so much more. He’d never felt anything so invasive, so personal and intimate. Cables and ports had nothing on the pleasures of the organics it seemed, and although Perceptor might have at one time thought this sort of intimacy to be a distraction he didn’t need, he couldn’t help but submit to it… To Katsu Don.

Spreading his legs a little wider, the scientist turned his attention to the erect length in front of him. He rubbed the tip of it, massaging the head of it and around the slit. He was intrigued when a strange liquid began to seep out, and he couldn’t help but lean down to taste it.

Bitter, he found at first, but it lost its bite after the first few laps of his glossa. Smearing the liquid along the head, Perceptor began to lick it up eagerly. This brought a rumbling moan from the organic, his hips involuntarily thrusting to meet the sensations, and Perceptor just chuckled and continued as he eased his hips a little farther back to get more of that finger inside of him.

“Nijika...” Katsu Don breathed, gently thrusting the finger into his much smaller lover. Perceptor arched sharply, and for a moment the blacksmith worried he had hurt the small mech but a very pleased moan erupted from his vocalizer and a full-body shudder wracked the scientist’s frame as some sort of cluster of nodes at the ceiling of his valve was struck.

“Katsu Don! Yes… Please! Do that again!” Perceptor begged, looking back over his shoulder at the man with hooded, pleasure-blown optics. He leaned down and licked a long strip, all the way from the base of the organic’s organ to the tip, where he circled the slit with his glossa several times before sucking at it gently. Hearing the way the blacksmith groaned and hummed in pleasure made Perceptor repeat the action a few times, his frame jostled about on Katsu Don’s lower abdomen with the force of the man’s involuntary bucks into the sensations.

The finger continued to thrust in and out of his slick valve, the little mech bouncing his hips back into each thrust with little gasps and hiccups of pleasure. He kept his little hands all over the erect length in front of him, and between little cries and mewls he licked and sucked at any part of the appendage he could. He traced along the thick vein on the bottom, tickling it and teasing the organic.

Perceptor whined as the finger penetrating him slowly pulled out and away from his frame completely, and a large hand gently guided the lithe mech from his oral worship, much to the scientist’s dismay. The Zamojin hefted his little mech up and settled Perceptor so he was straddling his face.

“Mm… Katsu Don, what…- _Ohhh_ …” The scientist moaned and arched as a large and dexterous tongue laved over the swollen folds of his equipment. It trailed over his wet and quivering little valve, barely pressing the tip inside and making the small mech go wild. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before!

It was even better than the penetration from before, more intimate and certainly more pleasurable. Perceptor found he rather liked this little activity.

Katsu Don swirled his tongue over the little sensor node above Perceptor’s valve and the scientist gasped sharply, spreading his legs as far as his joints would allow. The rough texture over the surface of the tongue was like heaven, and it was wreaking complete havoc on his frame.

The blacksmith chuckled at the heated reactions his ministrations were wringing from his smaller lover. He was so easy to please, so beautiful in pleasure… He slipped the tip of his tongue inside of Perceptor’s valve, massaging a sensor cluster just past the rim.

A high keen forced its way from his vocalizer before he could stop it, and Perceptor couldn’t help the way his hips began bucking into the stimulation, forcing more and more of the appendage inside himself. The organic fur over the man’s face was tickling the sensors in his thighs just right, and Perceptor leaned back, bracing his arms back on the man’s collarbone as he gently thrust his hips against his lover’s mouth.

He was in complete and total bliss, and he loved every moment of it.

That wicked hot tongue flicked in and out of Perceptor’s valve, straying ever now and again up to his swollen anterior node and driving the little mech wild. His frame was unbelievably hot, and his helm thrashed back and forth as he was pleasured. “Katsu…Don…” Perceptor panted, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth and stifle the litany of cries emitting from his vocalizer.

Katsu Don smoothed a hand up and down Perceptor’s back in a soothing motion, gently guiding his hips against his mouth. He could tell the little mech was close, could tell from the quivering in his frame and the pace of his hips as they ground his valve down against his tongue. He was completely soaked, his valve dribbling lubricant into Katsu Don’s mouth with every flick of his tongue.

Finally deciding to change things up and bring things to a head for the both of them, the blacksmith gently picked his tiny lover up, chuckling at the cry of dismay the little mech gave as his equipment was abandoned for the moment. He placed him over his pelvis, his hot and quivering valve hovering right over the shaft of his own appendage.

“Ah, Katsu… Katsu Don, I don’t think we’re compatible-“ The blacksmith hushed his little lover, pressing his thumb to the plump lips of the little mech and smiling down at him. “Hush, little one; We will not be going that far.” He soothed the quivering mech, guiding him to gently grind his pelvis down on Katsu Don’s length.

They fell into a smooth rhythm, Perceptor gently gliding his wet array along the entire length of the Zamojin’s sex organ as the blacksmith thrust his hips up. It was an odd feeling, the tip of the length rubbing over Perceptor’s sensitized anterior node on every stroke over his array and teasing the rim of his valve as he ground down against it, but it was blissfully satisfying all the same.

Perceptor pressed his little hands to the length and pushed it a little harder into his equipment, gasping as he was stroked and stimulated harder and a little faster than before. He bucked his hips even quicker, loving how he could control the pace, the pressure… He threw his head back and moaned, rutting as hard as he could against the length pressed to his swollen folds.

The Zamojin was reaching his end as well, bucking a little quicker up into the little bot as that familiar heat coiled in his belly, ready to erupt at any moment. He heard the little mech give a choked sob, and a spray of liquids gushed from his valve as his frame overloaded in pleasure, and that sight was all Katsu Don needed as he too reached his end.

The scientist squeaked as streams of thick, ropey fluid erupted from the Zamojin’s sex organ, covering his upper body. He was too tired and happy to care though; His frame was completely spent, his limbs heavy and a fuzzy, warm and sated feeling encompassing his entire being. It was much more intense than any cord and port overload he’d ever had, and he found he was really fond of this post-overload haze he was slipping into.

The blacksmith pulled his little lover close and began cleaning him off with one of their discarded robes. Perceptor was slowly slipping into a satisfied slumber, and the Zamojin was proud that he had fulfilled his lover’s desires so well. Cradling the lithe mech to his chest, he made his way back to his home where they could rest in peace, and perhaps see to a repeat performance before heading to the city.

-end-


End file.
